mad_hausfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Haus: All Puppet Edition
"Mad Puppet- YES!" was the fifth installment of the second season of Mad Haus. It was performed on Sept 26, 2018. Plot The Storyteller, Estelle, and Bonesy are back together again-- and stuck in one time, because Teller is still too fragile from his time in the shadow realm and time travel could break him apart. This drives Estelle crazy with boredom. She calls up her friend High Guy and has him bring them some high quality weed, called Rock Lobster. They partake, and are quickly thrown through a crazy space warp. Bonesy wakes up on a street that looks just like the one he left, and at first he thinks all is well-- until Estelle and Teller arrive. They're puppets! The trio has been tossed into a parallel dimension where puppets and humans coexist. Immediately they set out to find a way back home. They trio soon encounter an old man (puppet) who is singing to his love, Eileen Tularulalay. He proposes, and she accepts. They're invited to an engagement party at a local bar, where his estranged son, Sue, appears and starts a fight that turns into a bar brawl. The men reconcile, but shortly after in the back alley, Eileen catches her new fiancé with a prostitute against a dumpster. He tries to seek her forgiveness, but she murders him. There are a couple shorts-- the prostitute talks about her exes, and Lavinia, a grouchy old lady, has a short cooking show. Girlbear appears to do a segment of her talk show with a special guest, Barry Bear. Trekkie Monster from Avenue Q appears and sings a song to Ma'Mah. Meanwhile, the trio is looking for answers. Estelle is more and more convinced she wants to stay, as she's a pop star and beloved in this dimension. They find High Guy, but he doesn't have any more of the Rock Lobster they need. What he does have is another strain, Dinosaur, that will let them time travel to a specific Alanis Morrisette concert in their own timeline. Bonesy and Teller do so, and soon return in Bonesy's time machine for Estelle, now with Teller as a human again. They find Estelle, but she refuses to return with them, and asks Teller to stay with her in the new dimension, where she is happy and successful. He refuses, and she, furious, steals the time machine and leaves them trapped in the puppet dimension again. Desperate, Teller and Bonesy decide to go find DJ Une Spiep of this dimension, thinking she will have answers. After a long journey, they arrive at a concert she's holding and meet her after the show. Much to their surprise, she immediately recognizes them and explains she is the DJ Une Spiep from their dimension, no longer a tiny dragon. They catch her up and she tells them she's about to meet Wise Old Rufus, who may have answers. Rufus and Ma'Mah, his companion, arrive. Rufus is near death, and gives them some life advice before offering his heart as a way to get themselves back. After he passes, they take the heart, and with some difficulty manage to open it. It summons a cosmic jellyfish and all three grab on to be pulled through dimensions. But each falls off at a different time, and Teller falls last, to emerge at the end of time where an ancient decrepit Bonesy talks to himself and calls him a hallucination before sending him away. Then, suddenly, the Trio-- including Estelle, and High Guy-- wake up back where they started. The whole sequence was a Rock Lobster induced dream. Estelle is heartbroken and furious at the writers for copping out AGAIN. Characters *Bonesy - Jason Faria *Estelle - Alyssa Dumas *The Storyteller - Ben Hart *High Guy - Kevin Mahaney *The Puppet Man - Sam St. Jean *Eileen Turaluralay - Maggie O'Neill *The Whore - Andrea Lyons *Sue - Katie Juster *Girl Bear - Erica Skoglund *Barry Bear - Kevin Mahaney *Lavinia - Katie Juster *Trekkie Monster - Christian Arnold *Ma'Mah - Scottie McLaughlin *Annie Droid - Michelle Faria *DJ Une Spiep - Alyssa Dumas *Wise Old Rufus - Sam St. Jean *The Cosmic Jellyfish - Erica Skoglund *Also ft. Janissa Rose Set The set (and puppets) were reused from the Avenue Q set and looked like a typical run-down urban city street.